


Let Me Help You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer finds out the reader is suffering from an eating disorder and is worried about her. He reaches out in the best way he can to help her.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

What the hell is this? Spencer thought when he saw the detailed diary entries. Y/N was one of his best friends in the world - he actually had quite the crush on her - but this diary entry was more than worrisome. It wasn’t filled with thoughts and emotions, but rather times, dates and measurements. 

Every single day started with a weight on the scale; she was just over 100 pounds. If she lost anything more, she’d be dangerously thin. After the weight, started a list of what was eaten throughout the day. Spencer looked at the entry from the day before.

Morning - 8:00 AM - Two spoonfuls of light and fit yogurt.

Lunch - 1/2 of grilled chicken and stalk of celery.

Dinner - Apple

He flipped through the pages - each entry was similar to the last. 

“What’s up, Spence?” Y/N asked, seeing Spencer hunched over the night table in her bedroom.

Immediately, he turned around to meet her gaze, tears forming behind he glasses he was wearing. “W-What is this? What are you doing to yourself?” He held the diary out. It had been open on the bed and she’d excused herself to use the bathroom, so when he wandered into her room - there it was. 

Angrily, she walked toward him, snatching the diary from his grasp and throwing it across the room. “It’s nothing, Spence. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not nothing,” he yelled, louder than he had intended to. “You’re starving yourself. You had to have eaten less than 250 calories every day for months now. You’re killing yourself.” Sure, he’d noticed that she’d lost a little weight, but the baggy clothes she wore hid exactly how much. Everything she’d done in the past finally made sense. In the five years they’d been friends, he’d seen her eat only a handful of times. When they did go out to eat, she normally split up her food and moved it around the plate, consuming very little. There was always some excuse. She’d had a bad day and wasn’t hungry, she wasn’t feeling well, etc.

She turned away, walking out of her room, but he caught up to her, grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her around. “Please...” he begged, the tears falling down his face. “Please talk to me. Why didn’t you tell me?” He could see the look in her eyes; she knew she needed help, she was just afraid to hear it.

Her lip started to quiver as she opened her mouth. “M-My life was out of c-control for so long,” she started. He knew; he’d been with her through it all. A bad relationship, job loss, all very quickly. “When it all started, it was just a way for me to have some control over my life - and I’d wanted to lose a few pounds. It just spiraled,” she sobbed.

“It started out as just a healthy diet. I was eating 1,200 calories a day, all types of foods and I exercised regularly, but as the pounds fell off, I kept finding things about myself I hated. I’d pinch my skin in the mirror and keep finding things I wanted to get rid of, so I kept cutting calories more and more, and increased my exercise even more. I can’t stop now...”

“Y/N,” he started, wrapping his hands around her body. She hadn’t let him hug her in so long - probably because he would’ve known immediately how badly she was suffering. Even underneath the baggy, fluffy sweater she was wearing, he could feel the frailness of her bones. “You are now and have always been the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”

She sobbed harder into his chest, nearly collapsing into the floor. He could’ve sworn she’d break, she’d become so fragile. “I can’t see it...” she cracked, “I just can’t see it. And I’m out of control, I can’t stop.” 

“Let me help,” he whispered, lifting her up from the floor.

“How, Spence?” she asked. “How can you help me? I’m hopeless.”

“You are not hopeless,” he replied. “I can help find a specialist to help you - a doctor, a therapist. Someone to help you. I can’t lose you - you’re killing yourself.”

She walked further into his arms, basking in his warmth. From the weight loss, she was always cold now. “I can’t do it,” she cried. “I’m petrified to put on weight.”  
“You can,” he insisted, noticing the small patches of hair that had fallen out from malnutrition. “You just need help. But you’re not alone.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I can be here to tell you how beautiful you are - every day. Please let me help you, Y/N. I love you.”

She looked up into his eyes, noticing the truth in them. He wasn’t just saying what he was saying because they were friends. He really did love her and he really did care. “I love you too, Spence,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“It’ll be hard,” he declared, grasping her hands in his own. “But you can do this. You can get through this. And I promise you won’t be alone.”


End file.
